


The Angel Who Would Be Human

by sarasaurusrex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Balthazar (Supernatural) Lives, Balthazar (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, Balthazar wears Gucci, Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Blow Jobs, Bottom Balthazar (Supernatural), Bottom Gabriel, Cabins, Castiel Is So Done, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Castiel is akward, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Gabriel (Supernatural) Lives, Gabriel (Supernatural) Loves Candy, Hand Jobs, Human Balthazar (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, Lap Sex, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sassy, Shower Sex, Showers, Switching, Tongue Fucking, Top Balthazar (Supernatural), Top Gabriel (Supernatural), angel boners, even more sass, interupting Castiel, power bottom gabriel, why are there so many Bathtub tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasaurusrex/pseuds/sarasaurusrex
Summary: Balthazar is temporarily turned human and goes to the nearest angel for shelter. The nearest angel just happens to be Gabriel. Warning: lots of sass!





	1. Part I

So I've been on a Supernatural spree, and a fun prompt came to mind over the weekend. The result: I now ship Gabriel and Balthazar. Hard.

I'm planning on doing a follow up with another angel guest appearance in the next few days.

Enjoy!

 

* * *

 

_Supernatural Couples Prompt: A powerful entity has turned someone of your choosing into a human (or if they’re already human, into an angel/demon). The curse will only last for a week. Pick your favorite couple, or experiment with a new one._

 

 

Part I

**The Angel Who Would Be Human**

 

 

 

It didn’t feel like a November afternoon to Balthazar. The sky was dark and the mountainous landscape rippled in a high wind. Trees swayed and thunder boomed in the distance. The smell of a storm was on the air.

Balthazar had picked a terrible time to become human.

Now, it wasn’t his fault, you should know this. Balthazar just ran into the wrong person at the wrong time; namely the eldest sister of fate, who was still mad at him for some reason or another, he couldn’t remember. Either way, she was a bitch and Balthazar was human. It figured. Twenty minutes later he’d been teleported against his will to God knows where.

And did he mention he was human?

Unfortunately, vengeance would have to wait. As the storm blew closer, Balthazar tried to calm his thoughts. He needed to know where he was, but it seemed to be the middle of nowhere. How poetic. The woods were tall and regal, and the land sloped downwards towards… a road! It was far away, but he could just make it out. Balthazar rubbed his hands together for warmth, and he walked.

And walked.

And walked.

Balthazar began to come to the opinion that walking was horrible and he needed to stop doing it as soon as possible. Luckily for an angel, the earth was very small, and Balthazar was able to figure out that he was close to a small town in Switzerland where a friend of his once owned a cabin. Unluckily for Balthazar, the sky broke well before he was anywhere near that town.

He’d have to smite Fate for ruining his Gucci jacket.

Balthazar cursed as rain poured down on him in torrents, soaking him to the bone as effectively as if he’d stepped into a lake. The woods around him were washed away into a blur of grey mist. And then the cold settled in. By the time Balthazar got to the road, he felt more human than seemed reasonable. He felt cold, and yet his fingers and toes were both numb and burning. His muscles ached, and yet it was impossible to stop moving. And despite being drenched from head to foot, he suspected this funny feeling in his throat was thirst.

Being human was awful. Just awful. What on Earth was his Father thinking?

 

It took hours, but the gleaming, black road finally took Balthazar to a one-road town nestled deep in the Swiss Alps. He felt like he’d crawled out of the ocean as a fish with legs not forty minutes ago. He was well beyond any sort of resentment towards the Fates; All of his emotional faculties were entirely occupied by the need to stay warm and alive.

The town seemed deserted, probably due to the rain Balthazar thought. When he spotted the familiar cabin hidden away on the tallest hill behind a church, he begrudgingly began the exhausting uphill trek towards warmth and safety. Who would have known that walking uphill was much worse than walking on leveled ground?

When Balthazar’s boots finally reached the porch steps, he leaned into a beam for support and stopped to catch his breath. He was at last under some sort of coverage from the storm now, although he could no longer control the shaking of his muscles. He couldn’t feel his hands or feet, either. Removing his arms from their folded position across his chest was torture, but he needed to open the door. He gripped the knob with numb fingers, and turned it.

It was locked.

Right.

What was it the Winchesters always did in this sort of situation? Kick the door down? Okay. Balthazar could do that. He summoned all of the human strength available to him, and kicked.

" _Bloody_...!"

It sounded like he’d broken something, but not in the door. Balthazar cursed loudly and clutched his leg in pain. Actual pain. _Why_? What did Balthazar ever do to deserve _this_? The door hadn’t moved an inch.

That was when he noticed an Enochian rune out of the corner of his eye. It was scratched into one of the floor boards. He stooped down and ran his finger over the panel. It was loose. He removed it shakily and, to his great relief, found a key hidden inside. Finally, a stroke of luck. Balthazar unlocked the door and, in a single motion, swung it open and threw himself inside.

 

The cabin was pitch black; All the windows were grayed out by the afternoon storm. Balthazar nearly collapsed on the floor in relief, but luckily there was something sturdy for him to hold on to. He bent low to catch his breath. Every part of him that had gone numb was now burning, and he could suddenly feel his soaked clothes clinging to him and chilling him to the bone. His ears rang in the silence, punctuated by the sounds of the storm hitting the cabin roof and thunder rumbling close by.

“What a load of bollocks!” He breathed, clutching a stitch in his side.

“Totally.”

Balthazar stood up fast and looked around.

“Hey there, bro.” Gabriel’s voice sounded from the darkness. He clapped and a fireplace came to life, filling the cabin with warmth and light. Gabriel was sitting in tall-backed, leather armchair, rolling a lollipop around in his mouth, “It’s not a clapper. I’m just awesome.”

Balthazar stared at him in amazement, “Were you... sitting here in complete darkness waiting for me to arrive?”

“No.” He paused, “Yes.” He stood up out of his chair and stretched, “I heard about your little problem in Bern, and I thought you might come here, so...” He trailed off.

“Well. Thank you, then. Yes.” Balthazar conceded. His mouth had gone funny. He couldn’t stop his teeth from chattering. The fire felt so good, yet he was still so cold.

“So you’re really human, huh?” Gabriel studied him, then, “You need to get out of those clothes. Hang on.” He headed to a wardrobe beside a massive fourposter bed in the corner, “If you’re human, then you’re probably freezing to death right now.”

“Right.” Balthazar sobered up. Although surely he was warmer with clothes on? Still, he wasn’t in a position to argue. Balthazar disrobed with fumbling fingers while Gabriel found him some dry clothes.

“Where’d they zap you?” Gabriel asked.

“Just south of here. I don’t think they knew about this place, otherwise they would’ve sent me to the Arctic.”

“They really want you dead, huh?” Gabriel came over to him.

“I know.” Balthazar looked shocked, struggling to get his wet undershirt off, “I can’t think of why...”

Gabriel gave him a hand, helping him undress, “Probably because you unsank the Titanic! That was like, what, six million fates you changed?”

Balthazar paused, “Oh. Right. Yeah, that’s probably why.”

Gabriel smirked, throwing the last of Balthazar’s sopping wet clothes aside. Balthazar was now standing in front of Gabriel, butt-naked and shivering. Gabriel had to reel himself in. Even in this state, Balthazar was one of the sexiest angels in Heaven. Cha-ching.

“Well alright, come on.” Gabriel spun around to lead him into the house.

“What?”

Gabriel paused and turned, “I assume you want to _shower_?”

“And why would I want to do that?"

Gabriel looked at him as if he were dealing with an endearing yet frustrating child, “Just trust me on this one, okay?”

Balthazar frowned, slightly annoyed, but he followed him nonetheless. Gabriel _w_ _as_ saving his life, after all. Gabriel led him into a side room and flipped the lights on.

The cabin’s bathroom was cavernous and huge, with a spacious, claw footed tub in the middle of the room. Marble counters lined the walls, and when Balthazar looked up he noticed a skylight that showed the stormy skies above the trees.

“You have excellent taste, Gabriel. I’ll give you that.”

Gabriel looked taken aback, “Why thank you.”

Balthazar gave him a weary smile. Then, “I am still dying here, though.”

“Gotcha.”

Gabriel ran a hot shower then led Balthazar, who still looked like he was participating in some farcical experiment, to the edge of the water.

Balthazar was about to step in, then stopped and turned around, “So, just to be clear. I’m soaking wet and probably dying from hypothermia, and your solution is get me even more wet?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes and forcibly moved Balthazar into the running water.

“Okay, okay!” He half laughed, half shouted, spitting water out of his mouth. He stood there for a moment under the hot water, feeling the heat and steam engulf him from all sides. He rolled his shoulders, “Not bad.” He conceded.

“Thank you.” Gabriel clapped.

It was quite lovely, actually; like being wrapped in a warm blanket. Balthazar ruffled his hair and splashed water over his face. It was like he’d never been cold to start with. His toes were still burning, but he felt so warm and cozy.

“Gabriel.”

“Yes?”

“You’ve never been human, have you?”

“Nope.”

“Then how’d you get turned on to all this? Showering, I mean.” Balthazar asked.

Gabriel took the lollipop out of his mouth with relish, “ Can’t let humans have all the fun.” He smirked, “Besides, they’re not all animals. They’ve created some nice things down here.”

Balthazar looked knowingly between him and the candy.

“Don’t look at me like that. I saw your jacket out there. You can’t tell me you wear Gucci because it’s comfortable.”

Balthazar chuckled in surprise, “Yes, yes. You got me. I’ve just never seen the appeal of a shower.”

Gabriel looked pleased with himself, “It’s not so bad down here, you know.”

“I have to disagree with you there. At the moment, things are looking pretty awful.” Balthazar sighed, looking a little despondent for the first time since he’d arrived.

Gabriel watched Balthazar, looking like he was talking himself into something. Finally, he began to disrobe as well.

“Joining me?”

“You’re doing it wrong.” Gabriel said, stepping into the shower in front of him.

Balthazar folded his arms smartly, “Oh?”

“Oh.” Gabriel mimicked him. He took a bottle of shampoo and squeezed some into his hands. “You don’t just stand there and get wet.” He lathered the shampoo up in his hands, then lifted lifted them to Balthazar’s head.

Reluctantly, Balthazar let Gabriel put whatever that was into his hair. His expression softened as Gabriel massaged his scalp with it, “It smells like… rose and tea leaves.”

Gabriel smirked, “You love it.”

Balthazar closed it eyes. It did smell, and feel, very good. “It’s pretty good, yeah.”

Gabriel pulled his fingers through Balthazar’s hair over and over again, then finally pulled him into the running water to rinse it out, “You’ve been on Earth for centuries, and I know I’m not one to judge, but you’ve never tried a shower?”

“Hey, hey, I’ve been in Jacuzzis and...” He defended himself, but got a mouthful of shampoo, “Oh that doesn’t taste how it smells...”

Gabriel laughed as Balthazar wiped it out of his eyes.

By the time Balthazar opened them again, Gabriel was already lathering up the conditioner and repeating the process.

“You need to relax.” Gabriel soothed him, “Let yourself be human for a while. This curse or whatever it is... it’s a better deal than you think.”

Balthazar didn’t protest, but he still looked a little worried.

“Look, if I know the Fates, and I unfortunately do, they probably worked some ancient magic to teach you a lesson, and you’ll be back to normal in a few days.” Gabriel even went so far as to massage Balthazar’s neck and shoulders, “So just… relax. Enjoy it.”

It felt amazing. Little by little, Balthazar began to come around. He was safe now, after all. He could just wait it out. His shoulders sank as Gabriel massaged him expertly. He let Gabriel lead him back into the water. This time, he waited until all the conditioner was washed away to speak, “You wish you were human, don’t you?” He asked curiously.

Gabriel didn’t respond at first. He studied Balthazar, then popped the lollipop out of his mouth. Before Balthazar could protest, he put it in _his_ mouth. Balthazar stared.

“What does it taste like?” Gabriel asked.

“...Your saliva.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes and popped the candy out of Balthazar’s mouth. He held it under the water for a few seconds, eyeing Balthazar shortly.

This time Balthazar opened his mouth, holding back a smile.

“How’s it taste _now_?”

Balthazar’s brow came together in consideration, “Like… cherries. No, vanilla maybe.”

Gabriel nodded sagely, “And do you know what it tastes like when you’re an angel?” He asked, “Like atoms.”

“Then… why are you always eating these?” Balthazar asked, perplexed.

Gabriel shrugged, “If you do it enough you start to taste it. Especially if it’s sweet.” He winked, “So come on. Spend the next few days tasting and smelling and showering, and enjoy it while you can.”

Balthazar looked like he finally understood, “That’s not an entirely an awful idea.”

“High praise from Balthazar.”

Balthazar smiled at him.

Just as his body told him how the massage felt and how the candy tasted, Balthazar took in another piece of information; One that Balthazar acted on without much thought at all. He drew his hands up to Gabriel’s face and, with the candy still in his mouth, he kissed him.

 

Gabriel went still, letting Balthazar kiss him fondly. Gabriel’s lips felt so soft, and Balthazar could taste both Gabriel and the candy now. He didn’t know why, but they tasted best combined. Gabriel kissed him back slowly, deliberately, until Balthazar broke the kiss looking a little confused, “Sorry… I don’t know why I did that.” He murmured.

Gabriel raised a brow, “I do.” He gestured downwards.

Balthazar looked down, “Oh. Well.” He said guiltily.

Gabriel wasn’t looking guilty at all. He actually looked rather pleased. He pulled Balthazar’s arms over his shoulders and moved close, “You should enjoy that, too.” He suggested.

Balthazar considered him for a moment, letting his arms rest around Gabriel’s neck and feeling the other man’s warmth. He smelled like rose and tea leaves, too. Finally, Balthazar sighed contentedly, “When in Rome...” Then leaned in and kissed Gabriel again.

Gabriel didn’t hesitate this time. He kissed Balthazar back fully this time, getting a little rush up his spine. He slipped his arms around Balthazar’s waist, unable to believe his luck. He’d have to send the Fates a thank you basket.

Gabriel and Balthazar shared the hot water between their bodies and the lollipop between their tongues, indulging in each others’ taste under the stormy skylight. Balthazar had done this before, many times in fact, but it had never felt so personal. So close. Whatever this was, it felt incredible.

Their slow kiss transformed into a back and forth tidal wave of affection. Every little nip and suck felt incredible to Balthazar, and Gabriel was thrilled at the unexpected, yet very welcome, turn of events. He allowed his hands to playfully wander over Balthazar, feeling the heat of his skin as they kissed. Balthazar didn’t mind, in fact he pulled Gabriel a little closer and wove a hand through his wet hair, kissing him with growing passion.

“I always knew you’d be a good kisser.” Gabriel said.

“Is that so?” Balthazar smiled.

“Mmhm.” Gabriel kissed him.

He took the lollipop out of his mouth. Most of it was gone, “It’s the accent, isn’t it?”

Gabriel chuckled. He loved the sound of Balthazar’s accent, but it was the sound of his humanity that was turning Gabriel on. The little waver in the voice, the deepening need; Gabriel loved it all.

 

Soon the two men were groping and kissing each other in the steam, the only sound being that of the water and their lips. Balthazar’s kisses were getting more needy, and Gabriel was glad that at least he didn’t need to breathe. Balthazar could feel his body heating up as it began to seek out Gabriel more and more. It felt so good. Soon Balthazar’s hands were on Gabriel’s rear, and after one especially long grope, Gabriel couldn’t help himself. He slipped his own hand down their bodies and began slowly fondling Balthazar’s cock, and his own of course. Balthazar gasped over Gabriel’s lips.

“Too much?” Gabriel asked him, his voice huskier than normal.

“No, no. It’s... amazing.” Balthazar sighed. Then he cupped Gabriel’s jaw and kissed him deeply.

Gabriel purred happily, especially as Balthazar continued groping Gabriel’s rear. He began slowly pumping their cocks together in the water, loving the subtle breaths and sounds they shared through each kiss. As Gabriel’s motions became more persistent, he felt Balthazar roll his hips into him, rubbing their cocks together purposefully. The gesture sent sparks up Gabriel’s entire body, and he had to control himself before he did something reckless. It was becoming increasingly difficult, however, with the way Balthazar was stroking his hand through Gabriel’s wet hair, kissing him and groping him with a little more fever each time.

...Gabriel couldn’t help himself. He was very good at being reckless.

“You know where I want you to put that?” He purred at Balthazar.

“Hm?” Balthazar paused, then suddenly recalled that he was still holding the lollipop. He smiled curiously, “Surely not this.”

Gabriel laughed darkly, shaking his head, “This.” Gabriel gave Balthazar’s cock a little squeeze.

Balthazar raised his eyebrows, “Oh.”

Gabriel leaned forward to whisper in Balthazar’s ear, purposefully rubbing their bodies together, “Wait until the third date for the lollipop.”

Balthazar laughed. Then he was leaning into Gabriel in return, using his slight height advantage to press him approvingly into the wall of the shower, “I always knew you were kinky.” He flirted.

“Baby, you have no idea.” Gabriel grinned, then gave Balthazar’s ear a playful nip.

Balthazar hummed in arousal, “Shall we… go to the bedroom?”

“The bedroom? Nah. We’ve got all the room we need right here.” Gabriel said. When Balthazar looked intrigued, Gabriel proceeded to guide him backwards.

Balthazar felt his legs come into contact with some kind of seat built into the shower. Gabriel placed a hand on his chest and Balthazar sat down, watching Gabriel heatedly.

“You’re going to learn all sorts of things about showering today.”

Balthazar chuckled, but he didn’t get a chance to respond. Gabriel kissed him once, then sank down between Balthazar’s legs. Balthazar’s expression opened up in realization, and he watched hazily as Gabriel leaned over and kissed the tip of Balthazar’s erection. Gabriel winked at him.

“Teach away.” Balthazar said breathlessly.

So Gabriel did. He lowered his lips and kissed Balthazar’s cock again, then slowly engulfed it into the tight wetness of his mouth.

Balthazar’s whole body shivered in delight. He had never felt anything so good. The tiniest motion of Gabriel’s tongue and lips sent endless waves of pleasure down his body. He sighed a moan as Gabriel took him deeper into his throat, sucking and swallowing him in a slow, tantalizing rhythm.

Gabriel beamed with a kind of wicked pride. He popped his lips off of Balthazar’s cock, then ran his tongue along Balthazar’ shaft, watching him with satisfaction as Balthazar’s knuckles whitened over the edge of the seat, “You taste even better than cherries.” He said, lips glistening, then he lowered himself again and returning to lavishing Balthazar’s cock with his lips and tongue.

“Oh… Gabriel.” Balthazar groaned, brushing a hand through Gabriel’s hair.

Gabriel went down on him, sucking and licking him like he had the lollipop that now sat on the wet tile floor where Balthazar dropped it moments ago. Gabriel bobbed up and down, tasting every inch of Balthazar’s human cock.

Balthazar’s head drooped on the wall behind him in a rush of pleasure. There was nothing in the way of the sensations; No grace, no angelic immunities, just pleasure. So raw and so wonderfully overwhelming.

It was that moment Gabriel noticed just how sexy Balthazar really was. His body was toned and tan, with just the right about of give. His blonde treasure trail led right to Gabriel’s lips. Balthazar’s watch glinted in the bathroom light as he toyed lazily with Gabriel’s hair. He probably didn’t even realize he was doing it. And those eyes; those light, blue eyes staring unfixed at Gabriel with their pupils blown.

Gabriel sucked and swallowed him until the bathroom was filled with the sounds of Balthazar coming undone.

“Gabe… Gabriel. Oh, yes… yes. Keep going…”

So Gabriel did. He loved watching Balthazar’s chest heave with each suck, his hips tremble with every flick of his tongue.

Balthazar felt paralyzed with pleasure. He didn’t even know what he was saying.

“Mmm… oh, bloody hell, Gabriel… I have to have you.”

Gabriel hummed in interest. He gave him another long suck and swallow, making Balthazar’s toes curl, then pulled off of him with a pop, “Is that so?” He flirted. He gave Balthazar’s cock another lingering kiss, then drew himself up onto his lap.

Balthazar put his arms around Gabriel, his brain swimming in the wake of such mind numbing bliss.

Gabriel loved it, “I’m all yours, Balthazar. How about it? You and me, on this seat?” He asked, straddling him suggestively.

Balthazar didn’t hesitate, “Absolutely.”

Gabriel leaned in close and kissed him, laying in the dip of Balthazar’s body. Balthazar returned the favor happily. He smoothed his hands down Gabriel’s back and groped his backside. Gabriel pressed his hips into him, letting his ass rub against Balthazar’s cock in return. It was bliss. All the tastes and smells combined so perfectly, and Balthazar’s firm body felt so good beneath his. Gabriel slowly rocked his hips against Balthazar, rutting his erection against Balthazar’s stomach and his ass against Balthazar’s cock.

“Top or bottom, baby?” Gabriel purred.

Balthazar had to pull his thoughts back together to consider this, “Oh, well, top I suppose. Never done it the other way ‘round.”

Gabriel raised a brow, “Top it is. Although we’ll have to change that later.”

Balthazar gave him a flirtatious look, “Is that so?” He asked, moving one of his hands on Gabriel’s backside lower.

“Oh yeah. It’s amazing, trust me.” Gabriel said, although it was getting more and more difficult to think straight with Balthazar’s fingers so near his spread entrance.

“Oh I trust you.” Balthazar mumbled. He then popped a finger in his mouth, coating it with saliva. As he sucked on his finger, the hand at Gabriel’s entrance began lazily massaging that tight ring of muscle.

Gabriel shuddered, then leaned in and kissed Balthazar as he sucked on his finger. They shared the job of lubing up his fingers, while the potential of topping Balthazar later, no, of being his first top, made Gabriel impossibly more erect. Finally, Balthazar removed his fingers, still rimming Gabriel teasingly from behind, and brought both hands to Gabriel’s entrance. Gabriel kissed Balthazar deeply as he felt his cheek spread, and then Balthazar began to slowly probe into him.

“Oh, yeah...” Gabriel’s sigh was met with a kiss.

Gabriel’s body was even warmer and tighter than his mouth, and both men got a rush of arousal as Balthazar explored deeper and deeper. When he was in to the knuckle, he began gently massaging Gabriel from the inside, earning a soft moan and a sloppy kiss.

Balthazar began slowly fucking Gabriel with his finger, opening him up and touching every inch. When he found that bump that he knew would be Gabriel’s sweet spot, he brushed over it and made Gabriel’s body tremble in arousal.

“Yeah, Balth. Right there.” He encouraged him.

Balthazar kissed him tenderly as he kneaded that spot, getting a shuddering moan out of Gabriel in response. Balthazar loved it. He’d never heard Gabriel make a noise like that, and it made Balthazar’s cock leak in arousal. He inserted a second finger and rubbed over that spot as he worked him open.

Gabriel shook and kissed Balthazar heatedly, his hips beginning to rock instinctively against Balthazar’s stomach. He could’ve just fucked like that; Being slowly, almost lovingly finger fucked on Balthazar’s lap while kissing and rutting against him, “I always knew you were dirty, Balthazar.” Gabriel breathed.

“Well, I’ll have to admit to that.” He replied, spreading him further on his lap and adding a third finger.

The sensations were pooling so perfectly in Gabriel’s stomach, especially as Balthazar curled his fingers and stroked his prostate. Gabriel’s expression screwed up in pleasure and he began grinding in earnest atop Balthazar’s cock. By the sounds they were both making, Gabriel knew it was time. Balthazar’s fingers were incredible, but he wanted something else of Balthazar’s inside of him. He kissed Balthazar hotly, sharing their saliva, then gave him a look that told him to get moving.

Balthazar didn’t need to be told twice. He slipped his fingers out of Gabriel and helped position him directly over Balthazar’s cock. One hand at his base, one hand on Gabriel’s hip, Balthazar watched in breathless anticipation as Gabriel clutched Balthazar’s shoulder, and slowly sank down onto Balthazar’s cock.

“Oh, Gabe… Gabriel.” Balthazar moaned.

The sound was followed by Gabriel’s groan of satisfaction as Balthazar’s head, then shaft, slowly penetrated Gabriel’s body. Gabriel was so tight and hot; It was so much more than anything Balthazar had ever felt. Waves and waves of pleasure washed over him with every inch deeper, and he had to force himself not to buck up into Gabriel all at once. Both of them shook and panted in pleasure, until Gabriel was finally seated completely on Balthazar’s lap.

“You… are so sexy.” Balthazar stared at him, transfixed.

Gabriel smiled breathlessly, “You too, big boy.”

After a moment’s pause to catch his breath, Gabriel began to move. He pushed himself up, letting most of Balthazar slide out of him, then sank back down on his cock all over again, nice and slow. Balthazar groaned appreciatively. It was almost too much, and yet, the more Gabriel did it, the more Balthazar needed. He watched as Gabriel began riding him at a sinfully slow pace, as if savoring every inch of his cock over and over again.

“Oh hell, Gabriel.” Balthazar trembled, scooping his hands under Gabriel’s ass possessively.

Gabriel grinned, kissing Balthazar’s open lips. Balthazar kissed back, massaging Gabriel’s ass as he rode him. Soon, Gabriel was picking up the pace, and Balthazar couldn’t help but rut his hips into Gabriel, lifting his ass off the seat and pressing into Gabriel completely as he came down. It gave Gabriel the chills, and he moaned his approval into the kiss.

 

As they found a steady pace, Balthazar began smoothing his palms up Gabriel’s body. He touched him all over, as if he couldn’t get enough of the angel riding his cock. Gabriel was more than happy with this development and let Balthazar get as handsy as he wanted. Especially when those hands found his nipples and began rubbing them absentmindedly.

Gabriel exhaled in pleasure, enjoying the little sparks that shot right down to his cock. Balthazar noticed this, and began kissing down Gabriel’s jaw and neck. He kissed past his collarbone, and finally swirled his tongue over Gabriel’s nipple. Gabriel rolled his hips into Balthazar in encouragement.

Balthazar nipped and sucked at Gabriel’s nipple, mirroring the attention to his right nipple with his hand. His free hand came around Gabriel’s back and down the cleft of his ass, feeling the now stretched ring of muscle squeezing and swallowing Balthazar’s cock.

“Oh f… Balthazar.” Gabriel was overwhelmed with the sensations, and he loved it. He’d picked up the pace again without realizing it, a slew of encouragement spewing from his lips, “Yes, yes, shit, Balth, oh yeah, oh fuck...” He hadn’t even noticed he’d started stroking his own cock.

The heightened pace had Balthazar reeling as well. He kissed Gabriel all over and pulled him close. The slight change in angle resulted in Balthazar rolling his hips in just the right way, and Gabriel’s whole body shuddered suddenly, “Fuck! Fuck!” He swore. Balthazar’s cock was rutting right into his prostate, “Right there!” He arched his back, reeling in the sensations flooding his body.

Balthazar moved a hand to the arch in Gabriel’s back, holding that position while he fucked Gabriel atop him. His free hand moved to Gabriel’s cock. He stroked him to the tip and back with the rhythm of their thrusts. Balthazar felt like Gabriel was fucking the grace back into him. He could’ve done this all night long, never needing to eat or sleep; All he needed was Gabriel.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, Balth…”

“Yes, yes...” He kissed him, “Mm, you’re so gorgeous.”

Gabriel seemed to glow with angelic grace, despite how sinfully he was moving.

Their pace was building steadily now, each thrust and stroke filling them more and more with pleasure, threatening to overflow in them. It was the perfect balance, and neither wanted it to end. But soon Balthazar couldn’t control it. His human body was hitting a point of such sensitivity that his thrusts became hard and fast.

“Yeah, Balthazar. Fuck yeah.” Gabriel encouraged, “Fuck me!”

Balthazar obliged without hesitation. He kissed Gabriel passionately, a passion that was spreading all throughout his body and making him thrust with increasing need. Gabriel’s expression became a constant look of overwhelmed ecstasy as he rode Balthazar back just as hard. His head tipped back and his cock leaked precum onto Balthazar’s fingers and stomach.

“Gabriel, oh fuck, Gabriel, you’re going to make me come.” Balthazar breathed.

“Yeah, baby. Come.” Gabriel purred, “Come in me.”

With a few more thrusts, Balthazar’s body hit the shuddering peak of it’s pleasure, and it all spilled over with a rush of satisfaction. He moaned hotly, filling Gabriel with his human cum.

Gabriel kept riding him, making Balthazar’s head spin as his orgasm spiraled endlessly. Within seconds, Gabriel had fucked himself to orgasm as well, letting Balthazar’s hand milk it out of him and onto his chest. He groaned in pleasure, panting as wave after wave engulfed him. His head drooped down onto Balthazar’s shoulder and slowly, their bodies came to a halt.

 

Soon, there was nothing but the sound of the shower and their labored breathing. Balthazar put his arms around Gabriel’s back, one hand in his hair, breathing into him. He had no idea how, just an hour ago, he was freezing to death. Now it was like they were in a sauna.

Gabriel picked his head up and kissed Balthazar. They shared a lazy, messy kiss as they basked in each other’s glow, still connected intimately. It felt like an eternity of bliss had passed before Gabriel broke the kiss, “You really know how to treat a lady.” He grinned weakly.

Balthazar smiled back, “That was amazing.” He kissed him, “ _You_ are amazing.” He’d never felt such stillness, such peace.

Slowly, Gabriel removed himself from Balthazar and stood up on shaking legs. He offered Balthazar a hand who took it gratefully.

The two of them moved back into the shower in mutual silence, letting the hot water clean themselves off. Balthazar stood behind Gabriel, his hands around Gabriel’s waist, gently kissing the crook of his neck. Gabriel was in Heaven. Actually, this was much better than Heaven. He rinsed himself off then leaned back to kiss Balthazar as he shut the water off.

There was nothing but the sound of their lips and the rain.

“I’ll get some towels.” Gabriel gave Balthazar one last long kiss before stepping out of the shower.

Balthazar didn’t even try not to look. Gabriel had such a nice butt. Beautiful, actually; like it had been sculpted from marble by Michelangelo. Suddenly, Balthazar was blinded by a fluffy white towel.

“My eyes are up here.” Gabriel flirted.

Balthazar caught the towel with a smile. As he put it around his shoulders, he found Gabriel close to him again, “Your arse is a work of art.” He defended, putting an arm around Gabriel, “...and I will never miss a chance to appreciate fine art.”

Gabriel chuckled, “Smooth.” He handed Balthazar a second towel, then took hold of the one around Balthazar’s neck, “Appreciate away, then.” He kissed him.

They toweled each other off, hardly taking their lips off of one another. It took longer than if they’d been paying attention, but they had all the time in the world. Finally, even Gabriel’s hair was dry, and he stepped away to fetch them some bathrobes.

“Hey, Gabe?” Balthazar said, noticing that the towels were monogrammed with a gold G, “How often do you come here, exactly?”

“Oh, once a century or so.”

“And you have monogrammed towels.”

“What am I, a caveman?” Gabriel played, passing Balthazar a robe.

Balthazar chuckled and slipped the robe on. It was very comfortable.

 

With both men mostly dressed and dry, Gabriel led Balthazar back into the main room of the cabin. The fire was so warm and inviting, and Balthazar noticed just how luxurious, yet cozy, the cabin was. There was even a fur rug sprawled out in front of the fire. Balthazar had never thought about it before, but this was exactly how he would have imagined Gabriel’s cabin to look, right down to the jar of candy on the nightstand. Gabriel chuckled to himself.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Balthazar shook his head, then kissed Gabriel’s cheek.

Gabriel eyed him suspiciously, but he was in too good of a mood to be bothered. Still, he couldn’t help but shove Balthazar onto the bed.

Balthazar laughed, pulling Gabriel down with him, “You sure know how to vacation in style.” Balthazar pulled him close.

“Says the man who refurbished an entire castle just to spend two nights on the run.”

“I am not complaining what so ever.” He clarified.

Gabriel grinned at him. He kissed him into the pillow, laying on him comfortably. He couldn’t get enough of Balthazar’s lips, nor it seemed could Balthazar.

“You wait here. I have to make a few phone calls, then how about we get some lunch? I’m sure you’re starving.” Gabriel offered.

Balthazar thought about it. He hadn’t recognized the feelings of exhaustion and hunger that he’d been experiencing until Gabriel mentioned it, “That sounds excellent.” He lay back on the numerous pillows, letting Gabriel get up to find his phone.

Balthazar watched Gabriel move about for a while, then he looked up at the large window beside the bed. The storm had calmed down a bit, but now it looked very cold and windy outside. Balthazar couldn’t have been happier to be in such a nice warm bed with a crackling fire, listening to Gabriel’s voice on the phone across the room.

Before he realized it, he was nodding off.

 

Gabriel ended his last call and set his phone down, “So needy!” He rubbed the bridge of his nose. Why was it that whenever Gabriel just wanted to relax for a week (with a lover or two), everyone suddenly needed his advice? Gabriel wasn’t exactly keen on advertising that he had an angel turned human in his cabin, so his excuses became more and more ridiculous with each call. He may have told Castiel that he couldn’t help him find a weapon because he’d been stabbed with the staff of Sun Wukong, and he couldn’t do anything except eat peaches for a week. He didn’t care, to be honest. Balthazar was still in danger, after all, and Gabriel had become extraordinarily fond of him in the last hour and a half. He was his top priority.

“Alright.” He glanced over at Balthazar, ready to get dressed and find some food for his lover… “Oh.”

Balthazar was asleep.

Gabriel paused to admire the view. Even as a human, Balthazar was divine. It was still odd seeing an angel sleep, however. Gabriel moved quietly to the bedside. He tugged the covers out and crawled into bed with Balthazar.

Balthazar stirred a little at the contact, “Hm? Oh, sorry. Must have...” He paused.

“Fallen asleep?” Gabriel supplied.

Balthazar looked taken aback, “This is so weird.”

Gabriel smiled, “Sleep. We can eat later.”

“No really, I can...” He yawned, “I can get up.”

Gabriel put a hand on his chest to keep him down, “Oh I know you can.”

“Hilarious.”

Gabriel cuddled up to Balthazar happily, “Are you warm enough?”

Balthazar put an arm around Gabriel, pulling him close, “Yes. Very.”

“Good.” Gabriel kissed him.

Balthazar returned the kiss, cuddling him in the firelight. He had never felt so relaxed. In the silence, a sleepy thought occurred to him.

“Except… you don’t sleep, do you?”

“Nope.” Gabriel replied, looking as though this didn’t matter to him one bit.

Balthazar smiled, “Hm.”

“I can’t risk you getting hypothermia now can I? That would just be irresponsible.”

“Yes, very irresponsible.” Balthazar played along, “Not like you at all.”

Gabriel grinned, continuing to kiss him lazily.

 

Soon, Balthazar was drifting off again, breathing gently in Gabriel’s hair. Gabriel could’ve lay like that for hours. In fact, he planned to do just that. He nestled himself against Balthazar and closed his eyes, just listening the storm outside, the fire inside, and the rise and fall of Balthazar’s human breath beneath him.

 

* * *

 


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel gets an unexpected visitor and Balthazar properly (and spectacularly) fucks it up. Then Gabriel fucks him.

 

Part II

**The Angel Who Would Be Human**

 

 

 

Balthazar had always tried to humor humans. Or at least, he always tried to try. Some of them were just so stupid that Balthazar couldn’t help but write them off as a lost cause. But as it turned out, they were all right about one very important thing that even Balthazar had to acknowledge he’d been too stupid to see: 

Naps were amazing.

Seriously, they were better than sex.

 

Okay, maybe not sex. But speaking of…

Balthazar sat up and looked around for Gabriel. He remembered falling asleep with Gabriel atop him, half naked and gorgeous (Gabriel was pretty sexy, too), but then he couldn’t remember anything until he’d woken up feeling so good that he wasn’t even angry at the Fates any more.

Scratch that. He’d still smite them, but not now. Now, he wanted to find Gabriel.

Balthazar stretched luxuriously and got to his feet. The fire was still crackling, and cool afternoon light spilled in through the window. The rain and thunder had stopped, and the sky was now steely and cold. Balthazar didn’t bother tying his robe. He heard Gabriel’s voice around the corner and headed that way. Gabriel had much more important things to do than answering phone calls. Namely, Balthazar.

Balthazar stepped into the kitchen, shamelessly elegant and tousled-haired. He called out to Gabriel, who was sitting at a table talking quietly.

“Oh lover, I couldn’t help but notice that bathtub of yours is roughly the size of a baby hippopotamus and has some wonderful looking whirlpool jets...” He hummed, sweeping his tanned arms around Gabriel’s neck, “Perhaps you and I should… oh.” He paused.

Castiel was sitting at the opposite end of the table.

There was an audible pause in which none of the three men seemed able to look away from each other. Gabriel had been having a meeting, a very much in-person and in-clothing meeting, with none other than Castiel. And for some reason, there was a grocery bag full of peaches on the table, plus three more at Castiel’s feet.

Balthazar took a breath, then went on as if nothing had happened, “...Like I was saying, break out the bubble bath and try to see how many times we can f...”

“Hello, Balthazar.”

“...ck in one day?” Balthazar smiled, then let his attentions slide to Castiel, “Oh, hello Castiel. Didn’t see you there.”

“You were just looking at...”

“Castiel.” Gabriel interjected, looking like it was costing him all of his strength not to grin wickedly. He gave Balthazar a sly wink.

Balthazar beamed.

Castiel looked a little nauseous.

“As you can see, I am incredibly busy at the moment...” Gabriel continued.

“So busy.” Balthazar emphasized.

“...so, like I said, I cannot help you.” Gabriel said, idly touching Balthazar’s arm.

Balthazar smirked, then stood back up and strode to the refrigerator, “Oh don’t mind me, I’ll just be making tea.”

Castiel blinked like he’d gotten something stuck in his eye, “Could you… could you at least close your robe?”

“No.” Balthazar and Gabriel said in unison. Gabriel sounded defiant, Balthazar politely unperturbed.

“Cream? Sugar?” Balthazar offered.

Castiel could have sworn Balthazar winked at him. He looked determinedly at Gabriel, who was now outright grinning in pride.

“You told me you’d been stabbed… by a monkey king’s spear.”

Gabriel feigned forgetfulness, “Oh right… right. Well. No. As it turns out, I actually have a social life, Castiel, unlike you. So if you don’t mind...”

“Gabriel.” Castiel said firmly, “We need. Those weapons. All of heaven needs your cooperation.” He said, “I also… I brought you peaches.”

Gabriel looked touched.

“Right-o. Thanks, Cas.” Balthazar swiped a peach off the table and put it in his mouth.

Castiel glanced at him, then quickly looked away in alarm. He was exactly waist height with Balthazar, “Gabriel.” He repeated.

“Alright! Alright. Jeez, Cas. You sound like a broken record.” Gabriel scooted his chair back in annoyance, “But can’t it wait? Please?” He tilted his head.

Balthazar returned to the table and put a steaming cup front of Gabriel, then one in front of Castiel. He leaned back against the counter and sipped his tea, looking imploringly at Castiel.

Castiel’s eyes shifted between the two of them. He sighed, “Fine! You have one week.”

Gabriel and Balthazar looked delighted.

“ _Very_ sporting of you, Cas.” Balthazar said, “Really. I am in your debt.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. He drank his tea, more to have something to do other than look at the determinedly half-nude angel and the Archangel flirting with him across the table. But then he noticed something odd. Aside from the obvious...

“Too much cream?” Balthazar noticed.

“No.” Castiel squinted, “Your neck. What happened to it?”

Balthazar touched his neck reflexively, but it was Gabriel’s wide-eyed look that enlightened him, “Really, Cas, I don’t know what...” Balthazar had hickeys on his neck, “Ah. Right. Well you see, when a mommy and daddy love each other very much...”

“I’m the daddy...” Gabriel interjected quietly.

“Is that so…?” Balthazar raised his brows.

Castiel cleared his throat, “No, no. I know about that. The uh… the pizza man showed me.”

Gabriel and Balthazar forgot their flirtatious argument immediately and stared at Castiel in intrigue.

“I _mean_ ,” Castiel resumed, “Why do you _still_ have bruises?”

Balthazar understood Castiel’s meaning at once.

“I’m just that good, Castiel.” Gabriel winked and sipped his tea.

It looked like Castiel was ready to accept that Gabriel had some sort of stronger effect in that regard than Castiel had been aware of, be it from his Archangel grace or from… experience. But then something else clicked in Castiel’s head, “Balthazar.”  
  
“Yes?”

“I thought I heard… was it you who ran into the eldest sister of Fate this morning?”

Balthazar gave Gabriel a subtle glance. He wasn’t sure why he’d done it, but in the next moment Gabriel was covering for him, and it made Balthazar tingle in all the right places.

“Well that looks like all the time we have.” Gabriel cut off Castiel’s questioning, “As you know by now I have a tub with Jacuzzi jets, an incredibly sexy angel (present company excluded), and a week without your puppy-dog eyes dogging me left and right.”

For a moment, Castiel seemed concerned that there was something wrong with his eyes, “Right. Right. One week.” He reiterated.

“And what a week that will be.” Balthazar agreed, “Now I suggest you shoo, Castiel.” He tipped him off, “Unless of course...”

Gabriel and Balthazar shared a look, then Gabriel suddenly lifted a brow curiously at Castiel.

Balthazar looked politely intrigued.

Castiel, however, was speechless, “I… huh? Wait. You don’t mean...” His face fell, “You do. Uh… oh, no. I should go.” He suddenly nodded in agreement, rising to his feet with his tea cup still in hand.

Gabriel was grinning again.

“Have.” An awkward pause, “Fun...” Castiel expressed a look of inner turmoil before he poofed out of the room, and off the continent.

Gabriel sighed, “Finally!”

“Yes, finally.” Balthazar said, then put a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder suggestively, “But you should know I’m not calling you ‘daddy’.”

“Oh...” Gabriel chuckled, getting up and examining Balthazar closely, “I’ll have you saying all kinds of things, baby.” He flirted. He was leading a more than willing Balthazar away from the kitchen when, “Wait...” Gabriel looked at the peaches on the table and the bags on the floor, realizing something, “He took my cup!”

“It’s just a cup, love.” Balthazar husked.

“But…!”

“C’mon, let’s…. Just… I’ll buy you a new one.”

Gabriel let Balthazar lovingly pry him out of the kitchen, leaving two unfinished cups of tea in the kitchen, and a lot of peaches. He coaxed him with kisses all the way into the bathroom, until Gabriel had forgotten he ever owned tea cups in the first place.

 

Gabriel kissed Balthazar with a slow kind of passion. Once they were inside the cool lit room, he gave Balthazar’s robe a swift pull down his back, and Balthazar let it fall to the tile floor, “You tease.” Gabriel purred, sliding his hands up Balthazar’s firm chest, “Do you know how badly I wanted to do that the whole time Cas was here?” His eyes raked over Balthazar’s nude body.

“You should have. He might’ve left sooner.” Balthazar held back a laugh, leaning into Gabriel.

“I don’t know… you saw his face when we suggested he stay.”

Balthazar really did laugh this time, “Can you imagine, a threesome with Heaven’s most _prudent_ angel?” He asked, pulling up Gabriel’s shirt.

“That’s a nice way of saying ‘a stick up his ass’.” Gabriel took his shirt off and threw it aside.

“You’re just thinking about putting things up my arse.”

“Can you blame me? I mean, have you seen your ass?”

“Yes I have, thank-you-very-much.” Balthazar smirked.

Gabriel kissed him, bare chest to bare chest, as he backed Balthazar right into the edge of the tub. He pressed his denim into Balthazar’s cock and Balthazar hummed happily, grabbing hold of Gabriel’s rear. Gabriel reached around Balthazar and turned the tub on blindly.

The faucet spring to life, filling the room with warm and the sound of rushing water, “It takes longer than normal. Bigger tub and all.” Gabriel spoke between kisses.

“Whatever shall we do with the time?” Balthazar sighed, rolling his body into Gabriel’s. He opened the kiss and tasted Gabriel’s tongue, earning a shiver of arousal from Gabriel.

They made out as the tub filled, caressing and tasting each other in the billowing steam. Balthazar’s hands reached Gabriel’s jeans button and he began undoing his pants.

“I say, we take nice, hot bath. Get a bite to eat. Then spend the next week fucking each other senseless in front of my fireplace.” Gabriel suggested casually.

“Oh, I like the sound of that.” Balthazar said, “You’re such a romantic, Gabriel.” Whether he was being sarcastic or not, Gabriel couldn’t tell, but Balthazar kissed him with such passion that Gabriel didn’t think it mattered.

Gabriel pressed another button behind Balthazar and the jets turned on, turning the tub into a bubbling whirlpool. Gabriel let Balthazar disrobe him (Balthazar was very happy to find that Gabriel wasn’t wearing underwear), then the two of them sunk into the bubbles.

The tub was biggest enough for the two of them to fit without touching, but they cuddled up anyway; Balthazar with his arm around Gabriel’s shoulders, and Gabriel with his arm under Balthazar’s waist. It was so warm and relaxing. The skylight above showed gray clouds moving across the sky, and Balthazar couldn’t think of anywhere he’d rather be.

Soon, the jets and the water and Balthazar lying regal and naked in his arms was too much for Gabriel, and he slid atop Balthazar, straddling him in the water.

Balthazar no longer had the stamina of an angel, however, so he decided to repay Gabriel’s favor from that morning. He hoisted Gabriel’s ass up out of the water and sat up. Gabriel had no objections whatsoever. So with a sultry look from Balthazar, he lowered his lips around Gabriel’s cock and sucked him into his mouth. Gabriel’s eyes fluttered shut as Balthazar the human gave him a blowjob in the heat of the bath.

“Oh fuck, Balth...” Gabriel’s lips parted in satisfaction.

Balthazar hummed in interest as he became intimate with the shape of Gabriel’s cock. He licked and sucked and swallowed him as easily as he’d eaten that peach. In fact, the taste mixed quite well with Gabriel’s musk. It was delicious.

Gabriel’s head was soon tilted back, his hands gripping the tub’s ledge behind him. A steady slew of curses fell off his gaping lips. It felt like Balthazar was sucking the grace out of him.

Balthazar smiled internally. He loved the way Gabriel leaned back, exposing himself completely to Balthazar. He even loved the way Gabriel rolled his hips slightly and grabbed his hair. He sucked him with steadily growing fervor. He couldn’t get enough of Gabriel’s cock, and Gabriel couldn’t stop moaning.

“Fuck yeah, oh fuck, oh shit, Balth...” Gabriel’s body was tight and sweating in the steam.

Balthazar slid his wet hands up Gabriel’s body, loving every inch of it. He took Gabriel out of his mouth for a moment, supplementing the motions with his hand, “You’ve such a nice cock, Gabriel.” He flicked his tongue over the tip and Gabriel shuttered, staring at him wide-eyed. There was something so carelessly sexy about Balthazar’s voice in that moment, “I think I’ll have it in me later, with your permission of course.” He said.

Gabriel nodded numbly, “Yeah… oh fuck, yeah.” Then Balthazar swallowed him back into his mouth and Gabriel groaned, “Oh you so have my permission holy fuck.”

Balthazar hummed in amusement at that sentiment. Holy fuck, indeed. He caressed Gabriel's balls with his free hand, working his cock until Gabriel’s whole body was shaking. Gabriel was practically vibrating from head to toe with pleasure. There was something so erotic about the way Balthazar so carelessly and elegantly blew him. Gabriel couldn’t stand it.

“Shit, Balth, I’m close...” He panted, but Balthazar didn’t stop. He rolled Gabriel's balls and sucked his cock until Gabriel was gasping and grabbing Balthazar’s shoulders. Then his whole body was seizing up and he came hard down Balthazar’s throat. Balthazar took it with a look of determination, and it made Gabriel’s whole body shake in arousal, “Yeah, Balth, oh yeah.”

After several incredibly strong jolts, Gabriel was hunched over, his head practically resting on Balthazar’s. Balthazar slipped Gabriel out of his mouth in satisfaction. He kissed up his spent cock, then up the light brown dusting of hair. He kissed up his belly and chest, all the way up to his lips, then scooped him back into the water and onto his lap. They kissed lazily as Balthazar lay Gabriel back down, moving atop him into the water. Balthazar’s weight felt so good pressing into him in the bath.

It took several moments of slow, luxurious kissing for Gabriel to come to. He put his arms around Balthazar, his whole body tingling in the water. It was bliss.

“You. Have done that before.” Gabriel concluded.

Balthazar gave him an appreciative look, “Yes, I have.” He kissed his neck, “But you might be my favorite.”

Gabriel smiled at him.

 

They lay like that in the water for a while, basking in each other’s glow and talking about nothing. Eventually, Balthazar felt a different kind of hunger gnawing at him. Literal hunger, actually. So they drained the tub and dried off together. Gabriel brought some clothes for Balthazar to try. It took quite a few trips to find something Balthazar would actually wear, however.

“How much denim do you have, exactly? Oh no, I’m not wearing that. Leather pants, really? Alright, give them here… actually those are quite fetching, let me have those...”

“You’re lucky you know how to suck a dick.” Gabriel grumbled.

Balthazar looked like he was well aware of this as he got dressed surrounded by most of Gabriel’s wardrobe.

 

Finally, they were both dressed and ready to go out. Gabriel was helping pick up Balthazar’s wet clothes from earlier and hang them to dry in the bathroom.

“Oh no, not this.” Balthazar took his jacket, “I’ll have to get this tailored. Where’s the nearest laundromat?”

Gabriel looked at him in thinly veiled amusement, “There isn’t one?”

Balthazar was stunned, “Where do you get your pants pressed?”

“I’ll press your pants...” Gabriel muttered, eyeing Balthazar up and down.

Balthazar shot him a knowing look, then hung his jacket up in the bathroom, “The steam should help at least...”

“Let’s go!” Gabriel called for him.

“Coming! Coming.” Balthazar replied impatiently.

Gabriel held the door open for Balthazar. As he walked by, he gave Gabriel a slap on the ass and kept walking. Gabriel grinned and caught up with him down the trail into town.

 

This time, Balthazar was much better equipped for walking into a Swiss village in the middle of November. He had a pair of gloves, a couple of Gabriel’s sweaters, a lovely overcoat and scarf, and some pants that fit Gabriel perfectly but were even more perfectly too tight on Balthazar. Balthazar was keen on Gabriel’s unwillingness to bring him other pants, especially as Gabriel kept glancing at his butt. Balthazar didn’t mind. When they got to town, he held Gabriel’s hand loosely.

“So where are we going?”

“Well, there’s only one place to eat around here, but it’s fantastic.”

Sure enough, they reached the only place people seeming to be going in and out of. It was a small tavern that looked like the inside of someone’s home. It was wooden and cozy, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. A few heads turned as they walked in, but Gabriel took a seat without hesitation.

A few of the older locals came over to greet Gabriel. They all insisted that he hadn’t aged a day, and were delighted when Balthazar introduced himself in fluent Swiss-German. The two of them had a fantastic time eating fondue, raclette potatoes, and roesti. Gabriel was very amused at how quickly Balthazar took to his human ability to taste. He even said the music sounded better.

They had a few cocktails after their meal, and Gabriel had to remind Balthazar that he could get drunk now. Balthazar seemed half intent to try it, but he decided now wasn’t the time. He’d rather have a walk around the village with Gabriel, while still able to walk straight. Not that ‘straight’ was the theme of the week.

After a few goodbyes, Balthazar and Gabriel left the tavern to stroll through the village. As dusk fell on the mountains, Christmas lights sprang to life everywhere. And when the clouds broke again, a light snow began to fall. It might have been the humanity in him, but Balthazar thought it was absolutely magical. The Fates couldn’t have sent Balthazar anywhere better. Being in the middle of nowhere meant he could kiss Gabriel just about anywhere they went. Once Balthazar began shivering with cold, however, Gabriel led them back up to his cabin.

 

The cabin was warm and inviting, and Balthazar was happy to be back. He warmed himself up in front of the fire as Gabriel got settled in. Soon enough, he felt Gabriel’s arms link around his waist. He looked over his shoulder and smiled.

“What did I tell you? Being human isn’t so bad.” Gabriel kissed his jaw.

“Mmm. Maybe you’re right, Gabriel.”

Gabriel paused, staring intently at Balthazar over his shoulder, “That’s the sexiest thing you’ve ever said.”

Balthazar laughed and turned in Gabriel’s arms, “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. I said _maybe_...”

Gabriel cut him off with kisses, “Shh… Don’t ruin this for me.”

Balthazar chuckled in the fire light. Then he took Gabriel by the face and kissing him softly, “So what was that about getting a bite to eat, then spending the week fucking each other in front of the fireplace?”

Gabriel couldn’t help but feel a little breathless, “You keep kissing like that and we can do whatever you want.” He lifted his eyebrows.

Balthazar grinned and began to disrobe Gabriel. They helped each other out of their many layers, until Gabriel was naked and Balthazar was struggling with his pants.

“You’re enjoying this far too much.” Balthazar eyed him.

It was true. Gabriel was beaming.

Balthazar was sitting on the chair by the fire. With Gabriel’s help he finally got his pants off, “You and your skinny...” He’d started to complain. But the next thing he knew, Gabriel had looped a finger around the silver necklace Balthazar wore and coaxed him down to the floor at Gabriel’s feet.

Balthazar followed his lead, a little surprised (but definitely not complaining) as he sat naked looking up at Gabriel. Then Gabriel turned around.

“...where are you going?”

Gabriel was fetching something out of his wardrobe, “You’re human now. So we’re going to need… oh where is it? Ah-ha! Here.” He held out a clear bottle with Hindi lettering, filled with blue liquid.

“Ah.” Balthazar said. Despite how casually Balthazar was leaning naked against the leg of the chair in the firelight, he couldn’t help but feel a little nervous.

Gabriel must have picked up on it, because he set the bottle on the floor and knelt down, “But not yet.” He said, getting on all fours and moving between Balthazar’s legs. He crawled atop him, kissing him in the warmth of the fire until their bodies were so interlocked that Balthazar didn’t know who was who.

Balthazar kissed him back greedily, loving the sound of their lips against the crackling of the fire. The moon shown brightly through the window and the ledge was beginning to pile up with snow. It was so cozy that Balthazar forgot to be nervous.

As their kisses became more searching, Balthazar pulled Gabriel down onto the floor so he was laying atop him. Gabriel purred in interest. He tasted Balthazar deeply, running his hand through his hair while the other smoothed down Balthazar’s thigh. He was encouraged by Balthazar’s contented sigh, so he felt down to Balthazar’s ass, squeezing and opening him up testingly.

Balthazar didn’t stop him. In fact, he spread his legs a little and slipped a hand between their bodies to stroke their cocks together. They shared a satisfied sigh, and it was all the go-ahead Gabriel needed.

Gabriel grabbed the bottle of lube blindly. He sat up a little to better squeeze some into his hand. The sight of Balthazar ruffled up and carelessly jacking them off beneath Gabriel was breathtaking.

“Something wrong, love?”

Gabriel shook his head, “You are so perfect.” He eyed him.

Balthazar smiled, “That’s the sexiest thing you’ve ever said.”

Gabriel faked a laugh, but his smile was genuine, “Hilarious.” Encouraged by Balthazar’s cocky expression, Gabriel decided to make himself busy while he warmed the lube in his hand. He backed out of Balthazar’s grip and put a hand on Balthazar’s knee.

Balthazar took the hint and stopped touching himself. Instead, he watched curiously as Gabriel gave him a flirty look and bent down between Balthazar’s legs. He spread them for Gabriel, and was rewarded when he left Gabriel’s lips caress his cock.

Balthazar hummed in arousal.

Gabriel teased him with hot breath and slow licks, until he finally sunk down and swallowed Balthazar into his mouth.

Balthazar’s expression screwed up, “Yes, Gabriel.” He moaned softly.

Gabriel sucked him slow and steady, teasing him more than anything. But it drove Balthazar wild. Once Balthazar was good and wet, Gabriel pulled away and began stroking him with his hand. Then his head was dipping down again and licking somewhere else.

Balthazar glanced down, then he felt it. Gabriel was rimming him. Balthazar’s chest swelled as he felt Gabriel’s tongue teasing his entrance while his hand slowly jerked him off. He’d been rimmed before, but something about the way Gabriel was stroking and toying with him was so much better than anything he’d ever felt.

Gabriel firmly circled Balthazar’s entrance with his tongue and was rewarded with a soft sigh of approval. Spurred on, he dipped his tongue into Balthazar’s body then licked again. Balthazar’s body clenched then melted, making Balthazar’s head spin.

“You’re such a tease.” He breathed.

“You love it.” Gabriel rumbled, dipping his tongue back into Balthazar again. He did this a few more times, then gave him a long, hard lick and pressed his tongue inside Balthazar, eating him out for real. His lips pressed against his entrance and Balthazar moaned.

It was such a tingly, jarring sensation, but it warmed Balthazar in all the right places and Balthazar loved it. His body was undulating in the firelight. He had a hand over his eyes, his lips parted, his feet scuffing the floor as Gabriel stroked and licked him from the inside.

After several long moments of Balthazar feeling like he was drowning in pleasure, he felt Gabriel move away. He glanced down and saw him switching positions. Gabriel took Balthazar’s cock back into his mouth, making Balthazar’s heart leap in arousal. Below, Gabriel was slipping a warm, slick finger into Balthazar’s body. Balthazar’s breath shuddered and he moaned. Gabriel’s mouth was so wet and tight, and that finger was reaching all the places Gabriel’s tongue couldn’t. It was practically sinful.

Encouraged by Balthazar’s flushed appearance and indulgent sounds, Gabriel finger fucked him steadily, stroking him from the inside.

“Gabe...” He mouthed.

Gabriel grinned internally. Balthazar was tastier than anything Gabriel had ever put in his mouth. He slowly added a second finger, opening Balthazar up and curling his fingers in all the right places.

Finally, Gabriel found Balthazar’s spot and pressed his fingers into it. Balthazar’s back arched with a groan. He picked his head up in surprise, “Fuck, this is… brilliant.”

Gabriel gave him a cocky look and Balthazar didn’t even mind. He smiled at him, but it opened up again as Gabriel kept stroking past that spot. His head fell back down, trying hard not to squirm in pleasure. Gabriel was practically glowing. He added a third finger, stretching Balthazar and fucking him slowly as he sucked his cock.

It was such a slow, maddening pace that it was making Balthazar tingle with need. Finally, just when Balthazar thought he couldn’t take any more, Gabriel pulled off of him completely. Balthazar glanced down and saw Gabriel grabbing more lube.

“Ready, baby?”

Balthazar nodded breathlessly, “Oh, fuck yes.” He watched heatedly as Gabriel spread more lube over his own cock. It glistened like the saliva and precum on Gabriel’s lips. Balthazar wanted to kiss him, to claim him, like there was a predatory animal rising in him. But he was just as happy to be taken by Gabriel.

Gabriel shifted his hips between Balthazar’s legs and held the tip of his cock at Balthazar’s entrance. He gave Balthazar a wicked grin, then pressed in.

Balthazar moaned as Gabriel began slowly filling him up. Sure, he’d been rimmed and fingered a few times, mostly when he was too drunk to care who or what he was fooling around with, but this… this was so much more. They groaned in unison as Gabriel’s cock kept parting Balthazar’s tight heat.

Once Gabriel didn’t need his hands anymore, he lowered himself over Balthazar, using his hips to slide himself inside Balthazar completely. Hands on the floor, hips against his ass, Gabriel dipped down to kiss Balthazar’s gaping mouth.

They shared a sloppy, breathless kiss in the stillness of the moment. Balthazar had never felt so full, and yet it was perfect. A new kind of pleasure was expanding in him, making his whole body rush with pleasure. He pulled Gabriel closer, wasting no space between them. It was so warm.

Slowly, Gabriel began moving his hips, not breaking the kiss. He pulled out slowly, then pushed back in, making Balthazar tremble beneath him. He looped his arms around Gabriel’s waist. Gabriel’s elbows were on the floor, his hands on either side of Balthazar’s face. As he fucked Balthazar, he felt Balthazar’s body begin to move with his. It was an almost unconscious effort. Their bodies moved together, Gabriel slipping in and out of him until Balthazar couldn’t keep up the kiss.

“Oh yes, Gabe...” He moaned hotly.

Gabriel grinned. He propped himself up on his elbows to give his hips a little more power. He gave Balthazar the full treatment. He entered him completely, pressing against Balthazar’s ass on every thrust and rotating his hips upward. Then he pulled out slow and did it again. And again. Until Balthazar’s hips were fucking Gabriel back with trembling desire. Gabriel picked up the pace, making Balthazar curse endlessly. Soon the cabin was filled with the sounds of sex.

It was incredible seeing an angel look so human, even if he _was_ human at the moment. Balthazar was arched up and heaving under Gabriel, his hands in his hair. Gabriel raked his hands over Balthazar’s body, fucking him with confidence.

“Yeah, Balthazar. Take it. You’re so fucking sexy. I’m going to fuck you all night.”

Balthazar groaned words of encouragement, until Gabriel couldn’t help himself. He sat up properly and fucked Balthazar hard and fast, making sure to work Balthazar’s prostate with every thrust.

Balthazar’s hand flew down to his cock, but Gabriel was already there, using the excess lube to pump Balthazar’s cock.

“No. You’re all mine tonight. And I’m going to make you come so hard.” He gripped his cock possessively.

Balthazar’s head fell back, overcome with arousal, “Yes, Gabriel. Oh, yes.” Gabriel was overwhelming him, and he loved it every bit of it.

Balthazar’s moans were becoming more like shouts as Gabriel stroked him with every hit to his prostate. The sounds made Gabriel tingle with pride and arousal. Soon, they were both becoming more and more overcome with need.

“I want all of Heaven to hear you being fucked by me, Balthazar.”

“Fuck, Gabe.” Balthazar was breathless with ecstasy, “Fuck!”

“Yeah baby, yeah.” Gabriel panted. He pumped his cock in and out of Balthazar, making sure to rub along every inch of him.

Balthazar shuddered and moaned, “Yes. Oh, fuck me, Gabriel.”

Gabriel’s head was swimming, but that command sent a chill down his spine. He bit his lip and put all of his efforts into fucking Balthazar senseless. It seemed to be working. Balthazar’s whole body was tight and trembling, squeezing around Gabriel and making him gasp.

“Gabe… I’m so close.”

“Yeah, me too.” Gabriel breathed. He bent back down to grab Balthazar’s hair.

They shared every breath, every stroke and thrust. Soon, Balthazar was grabbing Gabriel’s hair and twisting his body up against Gabriel. A soundless plea fell off his lips, and Gabriel knew what was coming. He gave his cock a long, firm stroke and jabbed right into his prostate, and Balthazar was coming hard onto his chest and stomach.

Balthazar moaned hotly, his whole body tightening up. Especially around Gabriel’s cock. Balthazar seemed to like fucking through his orgasm, which was good for Gabriel because he couldn’t stop. Gabriel groaned through his lips as the sensation of Balthazar’s orgasm pushed him over the edge. He pulled out quickly and came hot and heavy onto Balthazar’s thigh and cock. Heaven (or at least all of the Swiss village) definitely heard them.

 

Both men panted heavily, shaking in their post-orgasm high. Gabriel felt Balthazar pull him down atop him, and Gabriel obeyed happily, landing on him with a fwump. They breathed together, basking in each other’s smells and sounds in the light of the fire.

They lay like that for what felt like hours. Until Gabriel picked his head up to look at Balthazar. They both looked like they’d been put through an angel banishing spell. They were disheveled and flushed. Yet, Gabriel couldn’t remember Balthazar ever looking sexier.

“That… was amazing.” Balthazar finally sighed, putting his arms around Gabriel’s shoulders.

Gabriel kissed him lazily, “You weren’t so bad yourself.”

Balthazar smiled, “We’ll have to do that again. Several times. After I’m recovered, that is.” He shifted a little, testing the muscles in his lower half, “I haven’t come like that in centuries.”

“I guess I went a little rough on you, huh?” Gabriel said sheepishly.

Balthazar shook his head, “No. It was good. Very, very good.” He kissed him.

Gabriel kissed back, putting a hand to Balthazar’s forehead. A faint, blue glow radiated from Gabriel’s hand, and suddenly Balthazar’s discomfort was gone.

“There.”

Balthazar looked impressed.

Then Gabriel snapped his fingers and their mess was gone, “Care for a drink?”

Balthazar’s eyebrows couldn’t have gone any higher, “Absolutely.”

They sat up, but as Gabriel got up Balthazar took him by the arm and kissed him. He hadn’t kissed him like that before. It was a slow, grateful kiss. When he broke it, Gabriel looked at him closely.

“What was that for?”

Balthazar thought about it, “Taking care of me.” He said simply, “You didn’t have to let me stay.”

“You’re right. I wanted to.” Gabriel said.

He smiled, “Well, thank you, then.”

They shared another slow kiss, then Gabriel said, “What do you take? I’ve got Whiskey, Bourbon, Vodka...”

“Oh, Vodka. Please.” Balthazar nodded.

Gabriel got up with a wink and walked to a small bar beside the bed. Balthazar watched him, reclining naked by the fire. This was going to be an excellent week, he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks! I wanted to keep this one short, but now I have a million more ideas or Gabrizar stories (including a threesome with Cas hahaha). Hopefully I can get some of them written out, but this one is complete! Cheers!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading,  
> Sarasausrex  
> \- aka there author who actually finished a fic! (What?)


End file.
